RQ
by Yukomo
Summary: Red Queen meets her nemesis, in the shape of a smart 15 y old...it is actually quite good
1. Reunions

At the beginning of the twenty first century  
  
The umbrella corporation  
  
Had become the largest commercial entity in the United States  
  
Nine out of every ten homes contain its products  
  
It's political and financial influence is felt everywhere  
  
In public it is the world's leading supplier of computer technology,  
  
Medical products and healthcare  
  
Unknown even to its own employees its massive profits are generated by  
  
Military technology, genetic experimentation and viral weaponry  
  
* * *  
  
To: Sensei Hiramura Li  
  
From: Dr Steinbeck  
  
Cc: File 00922-633-5994-A556-T5568-78932-1238-WOL-46824  
  
Re: Project 2297  
  
Subject 7556A is ready for assimilation into society. From now on messages will have to use the 22C encryption code. Any progress on the NIF project you and the 'invisible user' are doing? I hope it'll be up soon, could be useful. This mail is on file; so delete it when you have read it, just in case it goes psycho on us.  
  
Thanks for the progress report on 99B, I needed that on, and I owe you for it. See you round SLH.  
  
To: Dr Steinbeck  
  
From: Sensei Hiramura Li  
  
Cc: Backup file 009491-6546-83922-J841-T554-55-927B.bcp  
  
Re: P2297  
  
Thanks for the mail, I hope this new encryption system is working this is a very sensitive mail. The Silent (and invisible) User and I are ready to start the External Neural Interface, but the Silent User has succeeded in making an Internal NIF, and wants to test it. I'd suggest getting the office staff and non-essential workers out, and bringing the heavy guys in. You know how homicidal that thing is. I've found away to get mail through without detection; I'll talk to you about it some other time though, because this isn't using my system. Oh, about 99B, the project is going very well, and you don't owe me anything, you bailed me out on 7553C, so I think we're even. Thanks. The date set for the ENIF trial is the 19th, but I think maybe SU will skip it and do the INIF trial that day, but I need to get it cleared with the powers that be. And the bitch thing.  
  
* * *  
  
'Hey Sensei!'  
  
'Yo, Honey-chan.'  
  
'Genki-ka?'  
  
Hiramura sighed.  
  
'You're testing the INIF aren't you.'  
  
'Yep, it's gonna be great!'  
  
'Honey, you're much too young to be here. I can't allow you to do this.'  
  
Honey looked shocked. Her radiant smile dropped instantly to a blank expression. She looked up at Hiramura with huge eyes. She would normally have big brown eyes, but today she had her Biohazard contact lenses in. They kind of ruined the effect hr puppy dog look would have.  
  
'Why exactly are you stopping me? You can't do it; I have half of it in my head already. YOU CAN'T-'  
  
People in the cafeteria looked round. She whispered.  
  
'You can't do this. I have to do this. You can't stop me. Look, I have devoted my life to this-'  
  
'How much life do you actually have? You are half the age of most of the people here, you can't go in there, if it turns psycho on you-'  
  
'I'll take my chances with that one thank you very much.'  
  
'You don't know how cleverly designed she was, there are dormant defence programs from here to Constantinople, I mean it. I should know, I was the head programmer's right hand man.'  
  
'Right hand?'  
  
Honey smiled almost sadistically as she said this.  
  
'Yes, thank you for that Honey. I can't let you go in there.'  
  
Honey stood up and walked out.  
  
'Just try and stop me.'  
  
* * *  
  
The keys under Honey's fingers clacked rhythmically as she accessed the Red Queen's chamber.  
  
'Mornin RQ.'  
  
The large reinforced door opened. The thousand bright lights flicked on and nearly blinded Honey.  
  
'Mornin.'  
  
She sighed. She waited for the end door to open. She lowered her head, ready to sprint to avoid any tricks Red Queen had up her proverbial sleeve. She started breathing heavily, trying to build up some quick energy, she knew if she breathed on the way through she would have problems, and was ready to hold her breath. All her kit was in the bag slung over her shoulder. Don't hit the walls, don't breath, light feet, you can respire anaerobically all the way there, you have a very small window to get through. Honey saw the door open and ran at about 7.5 metres a second. She skidded halfway down the corridor and hit her head against the wall. Blood spattered everywhere. The INIF wasn't damaged but she was. She tried to get up, but her hand slipped in her own blood. Scarlet pools fell around her as the blue lights slid their way into her subconscious. She tried to keep her eyes open, but her anaemia was making it hard to get oxygen around her body. She rolled over to see the blast door closing at the computer end, but the chamber end was still open. She dragged her way there. She slid under the door with about three inches clearance. The door slammed down. She grabbed the handle on the door and pulled herself up.  
  
'Red Queen?'  
  
She whispered.  
  
'Red Queen?'  
  
The black swivelling holo-projector pointed towards Honey. She dropped and rolled thinking it was a defence system. A little girl flickered up in front of her.  
  
'Red Queen?'  
  
'I am the Red Queen.'  
  
'I'm called Honey.'  
  
'You're bleeding.'  
  
'I hit my head trying not to get killed.'  
  
'Killed by who?'  
  
'You. Sounds stupid, huh?'  
  
'Why would I kill you?'  
  
'Everyone I've talked to says you're a homicidal bitch, I don't believe them, but for safety's sake.'  
  
'Why are you here?'  
  
'I want to ask you something.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Because I want to have a trial run with my INIF.'  
  
'Internal Neural Inter Face. You do not work here.'  
  
'I'm the Silent User, you remember me?'  
  
'Yes. Your father programmed me.'  
  
'Your hologram is my little sister.'  
  
Honey smiled and took the centronic connector for the INIF out of her bag.  
  
'I wouldn't advise that.'  
  
'It's just the connector for the INIF, I told you about it. Don't get worried or nothing.'  
  
'I wouldn't advise that.'  
  
'Red Queen, it's just the INIF, what's wrong?'  
  
'I wouldn't advise that.'  
  
'Red Queen?'  
  
'I wouldn't advise that.'  
  
'RQ?'  
  
'I wouldn't advise that.'  
  
'Oh no. HIRAMURA!'  
  
She fell to the floor unconscious. She turned pale and her face fell into her puddle of blood.  
  
'I wouldn't advise that.' 


	2. Bittersweet breakthroughs

'That biatch turned Jack Nicholson on us 'gain?'  
  
'Yeah, why the hell'd we get sent in, it's not our job?'  
  
'You'd be surprised. Carter, Johnson you're with me, Beck, Van Huhr, Carmichael your over there. The rest of you stay here. Any objections?'  
  
They were silent. Fernandez led them off the train. A few covert ops hand signals and they were away. We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of oz..  
  
* * *  
  
'Ugh.mmmmm.eugh.ugh.'  
  
Honey was spitting out the blood she'd managed to drink whilst laying on the cold floor. The centronic cable and the rest of the MINIF unit was attached to Red Queen. Honey tapped her right temple to see if her UNIF was still there. She tried to access it by thought. It was supposed to read synaptic patterns. It was broken.  
  
'Must've broken it when I- AAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
She screamed in pain as it all came online. Trillions of files, every computer system in the Hive, in Racoon City even, surveillance cams, e- mails, stats and programs..  
  
'OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RED QUEEN!!!! GIVE ME A BREAK HERE!!!! I'M GIVING YOU A HUGE OPPOURTUNITY!!! '  
  
The pain went.  
  
'Red Queen.'  
  
Honey's voice beckoned to the omniscient machine.  
  
'Red Queen, I'm waiting.Hey! I'm on the INIF; I don't need to ask you to show yourself. I can make you do what I want you to do.'  
  
'That's not entirely correct.'  
  
'Hello Red Queen.'  
  
Honey's voice was tinged with malice.  
  
'How did you connect the Main Internal Neural Inter Face without my knowledge?'  
  
Honey panicked. Had she? Her face was still covered with blood and she could taste the metallic liquid on her tongue.  
  
'I didn't. Shouldn't you know who it was?'  
  
'I have no record.'  
  
'I know that.'  
  
'Intruders.'  
  
'Everyone's dead.'  
  
Honey was horrified. She looked around the chamber, but she didn't see the holo-emitter or the main hub of the computer all she saw was surveillance camera footage of the dead. It was all in three dimensions.she was actually there. She could smell the blood, she could see the frozen expressions of the office workers, and the blood stained white coats of the lab techs, the-  
  
'YOU DIDN'T KILL THEM! You wouldn't have the ability to do this.'  
  
'I can do anything.'  
  
'You would use the nerve gas but these people have been shredded. Why? Who could have done this? Wait.what's a T-virus?'  
  
Honey searched through everything on record. There were files zooming in and out of focus before her eyes. She had every single one of them there, in her brain. She remembered a biology lesson she once had.  
  
* * *  
  
.The sun streamed in through a window facing towards the sea. Just over the playing field and down a few tiny trails was the ocean.  
  
Blue, crystalline, sparkling, immense, endless.  
  
The lesson wasn't really happening.  
  
Honey could hear an endless drone of words, syllables, letters.  
  
Streaming sunlight.  
  
A boy she hardly knew sat next to her and said something but she couldn't hear him.  
  
Blue.  
  
She shook her head to regain full consciousness.  
  
Sparkling.  
  
She tuned to see the face of the mystery voice.  
  
Endlessness.  
  
'Sorry, what?'  
  
'Can I be your lab partner?'  
  
'I'd say yes if I knew who you were.'  
  
'I'm.  
  
Sparkling.  
  
Honey  
  
A soft, nymphesque voice beckoned her to the sea.  
  
Her teacher interrupted her daydream rudely.  
  
'HONEY! ARE YOU PAYING ANY ATTENTION WHATSOEVER TO WHAT I WAS SAYING?'  
  
'Yeah,' she said stupidly.  
  
'Then would you care to summarize it for me?'  
  
'You were saying how the human brain is a highly efficient organ with an immense storage capacity, one which rivals the most advanced computer systems on Earth.'  
  
'Your storage capacity seems to rival all of ours, tell me, how do you manage to be as catatonic as you are without missing a word I say?'  
  
'It was a latent talent up til now, I guess the fact you are so very mind- numbingly uninteresting must have triggered it, a kind of emergency backup system I guess.'  
  
He started writing something on the board.  
  
* * *  
  
'Red Queen.Do you share my memories?'  
  
'Get out of here.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
Honey saw Red Queen's 'thoughts' and was horrified.  
  
'You can't do that.'  
  
'Just watch me.'  
  
'You can't say that, it wasn't programmed. You can learn can't you.that means.'  
  
Honey opened the blast door and ran out. She had a 3D map in her mind and a path plotted out in blue. The intruders were in red. Honey was linked to Red Queen, but Red Queen was using her memories and thoughts against her.  
  
'FERNADEZ! BECK! YO!! RICO!'  
  
She was desperately trying to find them without using Red Queen. If she did Red Queen would know what she was planning. If she found out, they'd all be dead.  
  
'The T-virus hasn't been released.people are ripped to shreds.I'm magically neurally linked to a psycho computer that knows my every move and is learning from me.This is screwed up man.'  
  
She muttered to herself. Her head throbbed and she felt the blood drip down her face as she ran through the sewer system. Up this hatch she thought. She saw the grating had coagulated blood over it. A large pool had formed underneath it. As she stood under it and looked up she noticed a shadow was falling at a strange angle. As she saw it, the lights were dead centre vertically above her, and so any shadow would be.She moved so she could see what was causing the shadow.cast straight downwards, this shadow was oddly shaped, like nothing she had seen before, it must've been from another light source, because if this shape was accurate it was right.  
  
'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
She creamed as she saw what it was. It looked like all it's skin had been ripped off. It was a weird thing - she didn't know what it was, but she knew exactly what it was.  
  
'Oh no.Red Queen.'  
  
The thing saw her. As it's streamlined head turned round to view her a long slimy, blood covered tongue swung round, ricocheting off of the clean surgical wall that was now spattered with droplets of red. Its powerful jaws separated and its mouth hung open. Honey froze with fear. She couldn't feel her limbs, all she could see was this thing, and pages and pages of medical schematics. It was engineered. If it ingested any fresh DNA it would evolve. If a human were scratched by it they would mutate. This thing was amazing. Breathtaking. Brilliant. A breakthrough. She turned on her heel and ran.  
  
GGGGGGGGGGGrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttttttttttttttt tteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.  
  
The things claws dug into the grating and ripped it off. Honey had just turned a corner when she heard it climb down and through the hole. Its claws scratched against the concrete walls the way nails do on blackboards. It was at least twice as fast as her and three times as agile, but she had an advantage. About fifteen yards ahead was a blast door, the only one in the sewer system. It was there to stop experiments getting out - like the T-virus, and the thing following her. She knew if she accessed it Red Queen would be able to find her route, but she had a few ideas of her own about tricking the bitch. The blast doors started coming down as she was ten yards away. They were fast, but she was faster. She rolled under it, smearing blood when she had touched the ground. The thing tried to get under, but it got cut off at the shoulders. It's tongue swung around wildly as it tried to catch her ankle. She was laying there panting as the thing struggled in a futile attempt to free itself. She watched as it stopped breathing and died.  
  
'I think I may be on the wrong side.'  
  
She sighed and her head rocked about a bit as she tried to stay conscious.  
  
* * *  
  
'FERNANDEZ!!! LOOK AT THIS!!!'  
  
A glass cylinder with metal caps and two spirals in a double helix lay on the metal table of one of the labs. The two clear spirals were filled with a clear blue liquid.  
  
'Hey Fernandez, what d'ya think this is?'  
  
'I don't, but if it's in a glass container in a top secret lab, would you want to know what it was?'  
  
'I bet you it's an ornament or a toy or something, you know what those scientist types are like.'  
  
'Put it down Beck.'  
  
'HEY! V H!!!! CATCH!!!' Beck stupidly threw it long at Van Huhr, who was too busy trying to get a computer to start up. The cylinder smashed against the wall and the blue liquid splashed like a wave of sea spray against the snowy white wall.  
  
'Uh.guys.that's a T-Virus.we should run now.'  
  
They did. The blast doors were starting to seal, but the virus was already in the air con. 


End file.
